


The Dangers Of Sailing

by LordFlausch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Okay there maybe is a hint of a plot buuuuut... not really, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: An unexpected meeting aboard at night leads to unexpected, but not unwelcome activities.





	The Dangers Of Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might as well write some smut for those two. Hope you all can enjoy!

The wind hits her face, making silver hair flow in it. Some of the strands do hit her face, but she enjoys the salty smell too much to care. She's never seen the sea too much, and now, she stands upon the deck of a giant ship, leading a great fleet towards the place she calls home despite never having been there.   
Steps sound behind her on deck, and she turns around to find Yara there, not quite smiling, but still, her expression is close enough. 

“My queen.”

Daenerys smiles with an exhale, and turns back to looking at the ocean, feeling the other woman coming to a stop next to her.

“What's keeping you out of bed in a calm night like this?”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I'm up often during the nights at sea. Checking the ships and if we're still on the right way.”

“Reasonable. I wasn't aware you care so much.”

“Nights can be tough on sea. Storms can come up at any moment.”

“Were you caught in some?”

“Aye. I had some rather bad incidences I only survived through sheer luck.”

“Mind telling me some?”

A chuckle comes from the Ironborn, and she nods.

“There are some nights... at the most, sudden rocking would rip me from sleep, and I would get up and on deck to see the clouds towering, then shout my crew awake with words I won't repeat in front of a queen... and deal with the storm. It's hard with the surprise, and it would get even harder the longer it took. I was almost hit by a falling mast once...”

“Really? You have to tell me that.”

“Is that an order, my queen?”

Yara's tone of voice is light and teasing, and Daenerys feels an unusual shyness within, something she immediately dislikes a bit.

“It is.”

“Well then, who would I be not to obey? See, I had spent the night on deck in some rather pleasurable company... if you understand. Almost nothing as good as fucking some girl for hours during a long, boring trip.”

She winks at her, and Daenerys has to look away for a split second.

“I was shaken awake by a sudden rumble, but so was she. And she'd had a rather... let's say, she was in the mood to get down, and had some rather convincing arguments for me to stay in bed for a while. Needless to say, when I finally got on deck, lightning struck the small mast, and it fell down, almost on top of me.”

“And have you taken experience from that?”

“Which one?”

“Maybe you learned taking someone to bed during a journey is dangerous?”

“Dangerous? Maybe indeed, but at the same time, so worth it. Especially with gorgeous women.”

At the next wink, Daenerys can tell she is flirting again, something that occurred often when the two of them met in rather private atmospheres. 

“So you like doing risky things?”

“Aye.” 

Daenerys chuckles, a few comebacks on her tongue, but she doesn't say them. Not now. Yara grins once and looks at the sea for herself, eyes locking on the horizon. A few minutes of silence occur between them, before the Greyjoy licks her lips and raises her voice again.

“You haven't told my why you're out here though.”

“I couldn't sleep. Figured taking a breath would maybe be a solution.”

“Nothing is quite as calming as a low night out on sea.”

“The stars look beautiful.”

“I don't look at them too often.”

“You don't?”

“Only to measure the direction, but apart from that... they're far away. I rather look at beautiful things in front of me.”

The Targaryen is shocked how Yara can even now turn things flirty, and looks past her again. 

“So you do admit the stars are beautiful.”

Yara raises an eyebrow, but says just a word.

“Maybe.”

Silence falls between them again, a moment of peace and quiet. 

“You should get some rest, my queen.”

“I suppose so. Thank you for keeping me company.”

“Shall I escort you back to your cabin?”

The words hold a promise below, a proposition, and Daenerys is curious what may come of it. 

“With pleasure.”

Together, they walk into the belly of the ship, stopping in front of the large doors that mark the cabin of the soon-to-be-ruler. Yara opens one and lets her step inside. Daenerys hesitates, considering to invite her in, but hesitates a moment too long.

“Good night, my queen.”

“Good night.”

She closes the door behind herself and sighs, taking off her clothes and stepping into bed. She slumps against the mattress and sighs, closing her eyes and drowsing off.

_She wakes up in Daarios Arms, his eyes smiling down at her and his fingers wandering her body. She kisses him gently, tangling her hands in his hair and smiling against his lips. He kisses her neck, then, possibly biting at some points, sucking bruises, and she closes her eyes to focus on the sensations she feels as his mouth moves lower to her breasts. He kisses her there as he never did before, new skills with the tongue she got to know quite well. A moan slips past her lips when he sucks on her nipple and nips on it, a bit more gentle than usually, but it feels better. He kisses further down, and something feels truly different about things... as his mouth finds her clit and sucks on it, licking after, her eyes fly open with a gasp, rushing down to the face between her legs._   
_It is not Daario._   
_Yara's eyes stare back at her, the same humor within, challenge as she licks through her folds agonizingly slowly while holding onto her legs with her arms. A clearly visible smirk is to be seen only through her eyes, and Daenerys lets her head fall back when she feels the Greyjoy's fingers on herself..._

Her eyes fly open from the dream, a hand nestled between her own legs. She feels herself being wet, and when she moves her fingers, she almost cries out. Images of the Greyjoy flood her head, how she'd smile and kiss down her body, nipping, sucking, how she'd lean down to taste her, using her fingers and tongue to-   
She moans, hitting her own g-spot and stroking harder, cursing softly in Valyrian, Yara's name being among the words quite often. She needs her, needs her to come and press her to her bed, to straddle and grind against her, she wants to hear her groans and whatever things she says, she just desires it, craves it, - 

A knock on the door interrupts her just as she was about to make more noises she normally doesn't. She had been close, very. Frustrated but desperate to keep her cool, she slides her fingers out of herself and throws over the gown she wears at night, walking to the door. To her surprise, the very object of her desires stands in front of her, smiling a bit.

“Yara?”

“My queen.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Coming to visit. Was just taking a walk on the ship to check again when I heard you.”

“You heard me?”

“Aye.”

The Ironborn's face is unreadable, and Daenerys can't even really tell if she knows what she's been doing in there. When her face twists into a smirk, she gets very much aware of the fact she does. Daenerys is speechless, utterly lost for words how she could explain everything. Yara steps a bit closer, and the Targaryen's arousal is probably still visible on her face as well as her slightly hardened nipples beneath the gown, a thing the other woman seems to notice. Daenerys backs into her room, and Yara follows uninvited, but not unwelcome, her eyes darkened with desire. She closes the door behind herself and keeps advancing towards Daenerys when she stops in the middle of the room, coming so close she can feel the warmth of her body, inviting and desirable. When Yara speaks again, her voice is a hint husky, and her tone sends spikes of want right through the Stormborn.

“You were saying my name.”

“How would you know?”

Daenerys curses herself a bit for how her voice sounds, weak with lust and more of a whisper than anything.

“I may not know Valyrian, but 'Yara' didn't fit the tone of the rest completely. Tell me, what were you thinking about?”

“I- I-”

On the one hand, she is embarrassed, but on the other, she wants her fantasies fulfilled, wants Yara to take her like she apparently did many other women, wants her with her on the bed, her fingers where her own were just a few minutes ago.

“Were you imagining how my fingers would feel as I fucked you with them? How my tongue would lick through your folds? How I would suck on your tits and make you come?”

Daenerys has to stifle a moan to those words, as every syllable seems to make her even wetter, her fist clenching as she bites her lip. Yara notices both and smirks again, taking her hand and raising it up to her face, keeping their eyes locked as she licks off all the remaining traces that still stick to them, humming approvingly to the taste. She sucks her fingers clean of all wetness, but the touch sends more of that between her legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you, my queen?”

She nods in response, not managing any coherent words.

“Say it.”

She takes a small breath, composing herself enough for a sentence.

“You have no right to order your queen around.”

“Then why don't you order me?”

The words make Daenerys' mind go blank again, and she steps back towards the bed, sitting on it. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Yara raises an eyebrow and chuckles, but obeys, starting with her gloves, then loosens her jerkin and throws it to the ground, upper body only covered in bindings keeping her breasts under control. Her body is as toned as Daenerys imagined, taut muscles under skin tanned by the sea and winds. She desires to see more and to appreciate the body of the woman in front of her, but right now, she needs something else far more.

“Come here.”

“And my clothes?”

“Leave them.”

Yara smirks and walks over slowly, and the closer she comes, the more Daenerys lets herself sink against the bed, encouraging the other woman to climb over her, something the Greyjoy seems to enjoy for herself. Yara lets their eyes meet, a silent ask for consent which she meets with a small nod before she sees that smirk again she came to like a lot during the last moments and Yara's mouth makes contact with her neck, kissing the sensitive skin there, nipping after a few soft, exploring ones, leaving marks that she would have to hide tomorrow. Daenerys moans after a while, her hands tangling in brown hair and clawing on a strong back as Yara trails lower, stopping at the rim of her neckline and looking into her eyes again. She props up on an elbow and cups Yara's face in her hand, trailing her fingers down the jawline.

“What are you waiting for?”

A dark, husky laugh leaves the woman on top of her, and Yara's hands undo the fastening of her robe quickly, almost tearing the garment off of her and throwing it away soon, looking at Daenerys with admiration in her eyes, gaze so intense that she has to tear her eyes away for a second.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.”

Yara's hands start on her hips, carefully moving up her sides until she cups her breasts, kneading them, not gently, but with only a bit of force at first, gradually increasing until Daenerys hums in approval, pushing into the hands on her. It is at that moment that Yara shifts the location of her palms to have access to the pink nipples, rolling them between thumb and index finger while the Greyjoy's mouth latches onto her neck again, licking, sucking and biting the skin.

“Kiss me...”

What is meant to be an order comes out weaker than Daenerys intended it to, but Yara hears it nonetheless. She lifts her head from the place it was in only to stop her hand movement, instead cupping one of the queen's cheeks before leaning down. Yara's lips feel good on hers, although they are slightly chapped and rough in texture from the weather they've seen during their time. The kiss starts soft, experimenting, until it becomes quite a bit more demanding, harder and more passionate. Yara's hand wanders to the base of her skull, pulling her head up only to deepen it more, and she wraps her arms around the Greyjoy's neck and shoulders, also pressing their upper bodies together. Daenerys breasts brush against the material of Yara's bindings, her already hardened nipples dragging along it, the slight stimulation making her moan into the kiss, an occurrence Yara gladly uses to drag her tongue over her bottom lip and then her own, deliciously slow but with more force then. Danaerys reciprocates the action, her hands fumbling at the bindings of the Greyjoy to undo them and pull them away then, craving the contact of skin to skin, and as she finally gets it, she gasps once and it seems a low, almost inaudible groan comes from Yara as well... and Daenerys has to admit in herself she rather likes that sound.   
But all coherent thoughts shatter when Yara's fingers find her clit and toy with it. She has to break the kiss to utter a mixture of gasp and moan, almost choking on the noise, to which Yara chuckles once. 

“You like that?”

“Don't you... dare stop...”

“Wouldn't dream of that with the view it gets me.”

Yara fastens the pace she currently is at, alternating between rubbing her clit between thumb and forefinger and directly applying pressure on it. Daenerys back arches with more moans escaping her, and Yara uses her exposed throat to get her mouth on it once again. 

“I want to fuck you until you can't walk...”

The low voice and tone the Greyjoy uses has it's effect on Daenerys, making her crave more touches with a far greater vigor. She grips Yaras neck and yanks it up from the place it was leaving more marks in, causing her to slow down her movements below, and looks her in the eye with a hard, yet still aroused gaze.

“You better keep your word to that.”

Yara's eyes widen in surprise, but it doesn't take long for her to smirk in a way that would've made Daenerys' knees weak if she was standing. Like this, it just sends a shiver right through her body, the pleasure being intensified when Yara picks up her movements again where she stopped, causing a soft moan to escape the Dragon Queen's lips. 

“Who would I be to go against it?”

The words only come as a low murmur before Yara kisses her again, and then adjusts her hand to draw a finger along the slit, slowly, taking in everything she's done to Daenerys.

“You're so wet... must be quite desperate, hmm?”

When her finger strokes through the Targaryen's folds again, the woman beneath her gasps, hips bucking into her touch, needing more. Yara kisses down on her body, giving each nipple a soft bite and then finally slips a finger inside, looking for spots to make Daenerys cry out... which she finds soon after and immediately enters another digit, starting a rather relentless pace in hitting all of them, keeping her thumb on Daenerys' clit and pressing down there as well. The queen's head is flooded with pleasure, and the noises escaping her mouth are certainly sounding wonderful to the Greyjoy above her. It doesn't take long for her to come, as she already had been pent up from touching herself and all of the slow torture she went through. As her orgasm crashes into her, she arches her back, crying out when Yara uses this to bite and pinch her nipples again, prolonging it's duration as far as she can before pulling her fingers out.  
Daenerys falls back against the bed, panting heavily, but Yara is far from done. She kisses her way further down, using her palms to spread Daenerys' legs and nipping at the pale skin covering her hipbones before pressing a kiss just above her mound, looking into her eyes again. The Targaryen is full of anticipation of what's to come, nodding to signal she may go on. Yara smiles and focuses again, pressing one small kiss to the still slightly oversensitive clit before descending further, inhaling Daenerys' scent and then licking over her slit, after which she starts lapping up her release rather roughly. Daenerys sighs once, leaning back and enjoying the ministrations but also feels herself getting aroused again, especially when Yara stops the licking to suck on her clit and slips her fingers inside once more.   
This time, she starts gently and slowly, almost torturing her but also getting her up in the mood again for more. She quickens up gradually, but deliberately, savoring every moment she feels the Dragon Queen convulse around her or her clit pulsing below her tongue, and relishes every gasp coming from her mouth, every moan, every cry. Yara can feel her own arousal between her legs, having been there since she realized Daenerys had indeed been moaning her name, but she focuses on pleasuring her queen now. Her fingers rub tightly against Daenerys' g-spot and her teeth add a little something to her mouth already being busy. The Targaryen's one hand claws into the sheets while the other rapidly moves to her head, gripping and tangling in the brown hair to ensure Yara would keep in place, keep up with what she was doing.  
Chuckling into her queen and eliciting a gasp with that, Yara does that, even fastening up and becoming rougher once again, smirking once when those beautiful legs lock around her body and press her closer while more moans leave Daenerys. Suddenly, she withdraws her fingers, making the woman beneath her whimper in loss, a sound utterly cute to Yara's ears, but she only licks over the entirety of Daenerys' slit again before resuming her positioning, the only difference being she plunges three fingers inside now, a fact Daenerys rewards with another groan.   
She keeps up her rough pace inside and out, nipping and sucking or pressing her tongue against her queen's clit while her fingers either rub against her g-spot, thrust inside of her or curl against other good spots that make Daenerys cry out. Yara enjoys herself as well, feeling utterly pleased with the fact it's not an imagination or wet dream again to finally have the silver-haired beauty beneath her, moaning and panting and whispering her name when she manages a clearer thought for a second...  
With a throaty moan, Daenerys comes again, and Yara even fastens her pace another time to prolong it and finally have her come a third time immediately after, while then she withdraws her fingers before licking through Daenerys' folds again, trying to soothe the overstimulated flesh. She raises from her position atop her queen, leaning back on her knees and cleaning her fingers while taking in the sight in front of her. The woman she fantasized about for so long, disheveled, hand still clawed in the sheets and eyes closed, chest heaving with pants and those beautiful breasts looking so amazing in this lighting, marks on her collar and throat and hipbones, eyes closed and mouth still slightly agape. Beautiful. Daenerys opens one eye to look at her and smiles for a second before her eyes take on a curious look.

“Shall I take care of you as well?”

Her voice is quite weak and shaky. Yara shakes her head once and smirks.

“You look quite tired.”

Daenerys smirks back, a flash of flirtation appearing within her eyes. 

“I owe you some, then.”

“Is that an invitation to come to your bed again?”

“Possibly. Why don't you come back tomorrow and find out?”

“I won't say no to that.”

“That sounds rather appealing.”

“You look beautiful when you come. Better than I had ever imagined.”

“You have?”

“Aye.”

“Often?”

“More than I can count on my hands.”

Daenerys smirks once.

“I suppose I can count that as a compliment?”

Yara laughs once, the sound fading to a chuckle.

“You're by far the most beautiful and appealing woman I've ever met.”

“Thank you.”

The Greyjoy flashes her a smile before standing up from the bed, adjusting her clothes to her body again, walking towards the exit.

“And also, you taste wonderful.”

To Daenerys temporary speechlessness, Yara chuckles again and opens the door.

“Good night, my queen.”

The wood falls into place again, and only after a second the Targaryen gets to speak again, smiling.

“Good night.”


End file.
